


R&B All Night

by The_Banana_Writer



Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [7]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ssambbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: All Chaewon wants to do is R&B all night with her lover...
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Series: FROGGY, BREAD AND RADISHES [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742485
Kudos: 7





	R&B All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This chapter was heavily inspired by the song called R&B All Night originally performed by KnowKnow but I adapted the lyrics to suit this story better.   
> I also preferred the Youth With You 2 Performance by Team A so here is the link for their performance:-  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYjyIOyBRKQ

16 hours is all Chaewon has to wait and she would see Hitomi again. The flight from LA to Seoul was exhausting but she couldn’t care less as she was excited to see the bread girl again. She was a busy person, a well-known music producer for some of America’s top pop artists so she often flew to the other side of the world. The jetlag would hit her as soon as she lands but the thought of Hitomi threw it out of the window.

Chaewon took off her headphones as she heard the announcement that they were landing shortly. She stared as the buildings that once appeared so small gradually become bigger. She had just woken up from a dream together with her lover, reminiscing about the sight of the bread lover and all the beautiful memories they had.

There was one memory that Chaewon treasured the most, which was Hitomi laying her head on her shoulders as they sat under the stars listening to a new R&B track Chaewon had produced. The couple shared their first kiss that night and Chaewon could still remember the faint taste of strawberries from the candy the younger girl ate. Hitomi had always wondered where Chaewon stayed and the girl would always reply K-Town.

Sometimes Hitomi would tag along with Chaewon to one of her many trips to LA to attend some celebratory parties and no matter how many celebrities they met, the elder girl had her eyes solely on her lover. She was often flirted by many but she would decline all of the advances made and would always find the bread girl sulking at the corner of the room.

“Hii-chan, why are you hiding here again??” She asked amused at the pout on the bread girl’s lips. Hitomi rolled her eyes at the obvious question and decided to fire back another question to the radish.

“Aren’t you supposed to go mingle around?”

“Yes, but I think I’ll stay here with you.”

Hitomi gaped at how nonchalant the elder girl was, and the two stood in the corner of the room. The tempo of the heavy bass from the song played matched Chaewon’s heartbeat as she stared at the side profile of the younger girl. She swallowed as she blatantly stared at the exposed collarbones of the younger girl and down to the curve of her back.

The black fitted off-shoulder dress suited the bread girl so well and Chaewon swore she some people checking her girlfriend out. She glared at anyone who tried to stare at the bread girl and pulled her closer, surprising the younger girl who looked at the elder girl bewilderedly. The gaze the elder girl gave to her caused a hitch in her breath as the familiar brown eyes bore into her own, and she unconsciously leaned forward and soon the two were in a heated lip lock with all the eyes on them.

They pulled away breathless and Chaewon realised that all eyes were on the couple. She cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed and everyone went back to their activities. She felt a tug at the sleeves of her jacket and looked at the younger girl smiling shyly, whispering in her ears that they should leave. Chaewon noted the drop in the younger girl’s tone, smirking knowingly at the shorter girl and pulled the girl out of the venue back to her apartment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Chaewon stepped out of the airport, she opened her phone and scrolled through the multiple notifications until it landed on Hitomi’s. She called the girl who picked it up by the first ring and was met with an ecstatic squeal of the younger.

“Chaewonnieeee!!!! You’re back!!!”

“I just came out of the airport and I’m waiting for my manager to come pick me up,”

“When can you pick me up?”  
“Eh…Why??”

“I bought a new dress and I want to show it to you,”

“You can just send me a pic, Hii-chan,”

“It’s better seen in person.” The tone of the younger girl was deadly seductive and Chaewon can’t help to imagine what type of dress the girl had bought.

“I’ll see you in an hour.” Was all Chaewon could say as she saw the familiar black SUV nearing her. She quickly ended the call and got in the car. Her manager was about to start driving her back to her apartment but Chaewon tod her to bring her to Hitomi’s apartment. She received a nod in reply and she looked out of the window at the plane that was taking off as she hoped that there would be no traffic jams that could delay her arrival.

The drive to Hitomi’s apartment was nerve-wracking for Chaewon as her legs shook in anticipation as to what Hitomi had in plan. Chaewon’s manager noticed her anxiousness and questioned her about it but Chaewon simply waved it off as being anxious about how well her new single could chart. Her manager looked at her confused as the elder girl was never worried about it but decided not to question the peculiar actions of the producer.

Hitomi’s apartment came into view and Chaewon could hear her heart beating out of her chest as the car pulled into a parking space. She bolted out of the car the moment it stopped, telling her manager to not pick her up and ran towards the lift. She hastily pressed the buttons as she shook in excitement and jumped in shock when the elevator dinged, signalling her arrival on Hitomi’s floor. Her feet brought her to the door that Chaewon had seen so many times, and she knocked on it.

Chaewon could hear the light steps towards the door and was greeted by the bread girl smiling at her, dressed in her usual attire of a big T-shirt with leggings. Her hair was tied in a neat ponytail and Chaewon felt herself being engulfed in a hug by the younger girl who had her legs wrapped around the elder girl. Chaewon stumbled back at the sudden weight but quickly regained her balance and walked into the familiar apartment she often slept over as her legs went to kick the front door shut.

“Did you miss me??” she asked as she sat down on the couch with the bread girl still wrapped around her.

“Every hour of every day,”

“Now, what dress did you buy?”

“I think I’ll save it for later,”

“Hii-chan, you tease!! I rushed over because of it,” Chaewon pouted as she stared at the cheeky bread that was smiling down at her.

“You’re a pervert, Chaewonnie,”

“I would like to see you in that dress, Hii-chan,”

“Control yourself, woman.”

Chaewon nuzzled her face into Hitomi’s neck as she felt the younger girl’s breath hitch at the feathery kisses she placed on her neck and slowly went to her ears blowing it. The younger girl squirmed in her arms as she was always sensitive at her ears and Chaewon could only smirk.

“Change into the dress, my love. It’s not a request but an order,”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Chaewon woke up with a still sleeping bread in her arms. Their legs intertwined underneath the peach coloured blanket and Hitomi snuggled in her arms. Chaewon looked at the marks decorating the younger’s neck and collarbones which she had made and smiled. The girl in her arms had her eyes flutter open and smiled at the elder girl who was already awake.

“Good morning, Chaewonnie,”

“Good morning to you, Hii-chan. Was I too rough last night??” She asked as the younger girl chuckled slightly.

“Not at all…But I think the dress is probably ruined by now,”

“Don’t blame me. That dress can’t even be considered as a dress, lingerie seems more suitable.” This caused Hitomi to laugh at the expression on Chaewon’s face as she remembered that the elder girl had the same expression as she had the day before when Hitomi walked out in the dress she bought.

“The song you played last night was the new R&B song you produced, right??” Hitomi asked as she vividly remembered the melody of the song. Chaewon nodded her head and asked the opinion of the younger.

“I liked it,” was all the younger girl replied and Chaewon was glad. The two girls stayed in bed until a very loud grumbling of the stomach by Chaewon broke the silence. The two girls laughed as they got out of bed with Hitomi saying that she was going to cook breakfast. Chaewon threw on the shirt she left at the younger girl’s house as Hitomi wore Chaewon’s oversized shirt.

The elder girl walked towards the piano in the living room and touched the keys gently as she thought of a new song. She played the melody out, humming once in a while as the scent of coffee brewing fills the room. Chaewon looked up at the bread girl who was focused on making their breakfast and smiled as she played the keys. She could think of the lyrics as she played on and stopped when the younger girl had called her.

“New song??” Hitomi asked as she placed the plate of pancakes down. The elder nodded her head as she sat down and immediately dig in to the fluffy pancakes drizzled with honey and topped with whipped cream.

“I’ll play it for you later, Hii-chan,”

The couple finished off their breakfast and Chaewon dragged Hitomi to sit on the couch as she went towards the piano. She placed her fingers on the keys as she started the song.

16 hours is a little long  
The jet lag makes me so dizzy  
When I realize I’ll see you soon  
I’m suddenly so happy  
The airstreams parts the sea  
I take off my headphones, I just woke up

From a dream  
Reminiscing about the sight of you  
Baby, we have a beautiful memories  
Leaning on my shoulder, you listen to the R&B I wrote for you  
From Seoul to LA  
I’m still staying in K-Town  
You feel my love  
You feel my love, girl  
R&B all night  
I just wanna R&B all night  
You bought a pretty dress  
And asked when we were meeting up  
Baby let’s R&B all night  
You just wanna R&B all night  
Baby, you’re my girlfriend  
And I can’t wait to come back to you

Chaewon played the last note as she stared at the clapping younger girl.

“Bravo!!! ENCORE!! ENCORE!!” Hitomi said as she clapped for the elder girl. Chaewon bowed playfully as she said thank you. She went to sit next to the younger girl who stared at her in awe and placed a quick peck on her cheeks.

“How was it, Hii-chan??”

“It was great, but what’s the title?”

“R&B All Night.”


End file.
